


100 Kinks (Lams Edition)

by Tomorrow_RiseUp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Lams - Freeform, Looking for Lams Smut? Look no further, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, how do I tag so much sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow_RiseUp/pseuds/Tomorrow_RiseUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 kinks - featuring Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.</p><p>Be prepared for so much sin. I warned you.</p><p> </p><p>Check out the Tumblr post with the kinks (http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw)</p><p> </p><p>(INSPIRED BY "HAMILTON: AN AMERICAN MUSICAL" BY LIN MANUEL MIRANDA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While One Of Them is on The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink 96 - While one of the is on the phone

“Washington! Sir, to what do I owe the pleasure?” John snickered lightly behind him, his hands roaming Alex's bare chest as the latter tried to swat away his hands.

They were both naked, with John's erection snuggled in the cleft of his lover’s ass, who was currently on the phone with his boss. Alex's back was against John's chest as he sat in his lap, and John took the opportunity of the open neck to bite a couple of love bites into the milky skin.

Alex had to bite his lip hard, drawing blood, as to not let his boss hear about the sinful acts happening on the other side of the line. Alex turned his head slightly, and glared at John, who simply stared back with wide, innocent eyes.

“Of course, sir.” Alexander responded to something that Washington said, nodding his head absentmindedly. John grinned wickedly as he made it his goal to make Alex moan with Washington on the line.

He trailed open mouth kisses along side Alex's neck, softly. Then, he bit harshly, and John smirked against his skin as Alex let out a gasp. Washington must of heard, because Alex said, “I’m perfectly okay, sir. I accidentally stubbed my toe.”

They carried with the conversation, but John still had many tricks up his sleeve. He rubbed his hard cock slowly over the soft skin of Alex's bottom, all the while trailing his hands ghostly over Alexander’s body. He began picking up in rhythm, as did Alexander's breathing. Soon, the pair where humping dryly as Washington continued speaking over the phone. Alexander put the phone away from his mouth as a particularly loud moan escaped his mouth. He decided to just put the phone on speaker, and perch it as far away from the pair as he could while still hearing Washington's voice clearly.

“-to require a full, five minute speech done by Tuesday for the Convention. Madison wrote the first draft, but quite honestly, it's utterly disorganized and incoherent.”

“A-Alright, sir.” Alex stuttered as John took his cock, pumping slowly, teasingly. “I’ll email you the final draft no later than Monday night.”

“Thank you, Hamilton.” Washington responded, “That will be all for today. Until tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Alex said, eyes shut as John's fingers teased his raw hole. “Until tomorrow.”

Alex picked himself up from John's lap, ass in the air as he reached for the phone. John couldn't help but place his tongue on his entrance, licking around the hole before entering. Alex had to bury his face on the bed to prevent the loud yelp from reaching the phone. Washington's voice broke through the speakers before Alex could hang up, “And Hamilton?”

“Y-Yes, sir?”

“Please refrain from having sex while talking to me. I'm sure John enjoys it, but I certainly don't.” Washington chuckled as Alex stuttered, face bright red as John laughed loudly.


	2. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink 21 - They find each other in a club. They go home together. You can figure out the rest.

John Laurens sat by the bar of a crowded, thundering club, quietly sipping on red wine as he gazed at the dance floor.

His friends, Lafayette and Hercules, were probably off somewhere in the club, drunkenly dancing, or having sex. John, however, was not so easily manipulated by the effects of alcohol, and since he has only drank two glasses of wine, he isn't perturbed in the slightest by the horny girls (and the occasional boy) who tried to make moves on him. He often had more dignity than to go home with a stranger on toe.

Tonight was an exception.

He first saw him dancing lively to the music, his hips moving from side to side as he let the music flow and control his body. His eyes were closed, as far as John could tell, and the switching lights of the club simply made the shorter man look positively erotic. He was beautiful. Without hesitating, John left his unfinished wine on the bar, and walked leisurely towards the exotic man, like a predator walking towards his prey.

When he was standing right behind him, he placed his hands on the shorter man’s hips, and smirked as he saw goosebumps spread over his arms. He whispered on the man's ear, “Hey.”

The man in question never stopped dancing, but instead turned around, and John had to suppress a cocky grin from spreading in his features as he saw his victim falter slightly, beautiful almond eyes going wide.

John’s hands never left his hips, and he now used that to his advantage to pull the man closer to him, their pelvis brushing against one another. John leaned closer to his ear, “what can I call you, babe?”

“Alexander,” his arms wound themselves around John's neck, and John took the invitation to softly bite on Alexander's earlobe, relishing on the nearly inaudible gasp that emanated from his mouth, and John continued his path down the sharp edges of Alexander's jaw, latching his mouth on his neck.

Alexander moaned lowly as John's mouth bit and licked at his throat, unconsciously tightening his grip on Lauren's neck. Seconds later John pulled away, smiling at the light bruise now adorning the shorter’s milky neck. He leaned closer to Alexander's ear once again, and said, “you can call me John Laurens, love.”

John would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on by the dark lust clouding Alexander's eyes, and the rosy blush that settled on his cheeks; he is sure that his own eyes mirror the very same emotion of desire. For a few seconds, John and Alexander simply gazed at each other's eyes, hips moving to the beat of the music.

Then, Alexander surged forward and captured John's lips on his own in a messy kiss, and John responded with vigor, possessively holding Alexander's lithe body closer to his own.

Their tongues met midway, combining the taste of wine and cocktail. At this point, they were both noticeably hard. Still, the kiss turned fiercer as Alexander's hands grasped and pulled John's chestnut curls, and John, in return, gripped Alexander's ass in a tight hold.

They pulled apart only when the necessary need of air had them both breathless, and even then, John still took Alex’s plump bottom lip in between his teeth, and nibbled until he slightly tasted copper, and then wiped the pain away by swiping his tongue across his lips.. He only pulled away when Alex was tugging at the waistband of his jeans, and moaned sultrily on his ear, “take me.”

“Gladly.” He responded gruffly, and took Alex’s smaller, calloused hand in his and led them outside, where the chilly air simply brought more desire to the fire in their veins.

“My place?” John whispered lowly as he tugged Alexander to his side, placing ghostly kisses to his cheekbones.

“Please.” Alexander sighed, and it was more than enough for John to hurry to his car, parked relatively near the entrance of the club.

The ride was quite a feat in itself, seeing how Alex made it his goal to distract John in every way possible. Even though his apartment was only minutes away, it couldn't have felt longer. Alexander was touching himself with one hand, small noises escaping his mouth. His other hand was draped across John's thighs, teasing the straining erection through the jeans. John gritted his teeth as he stepped on the pedal, arriving to his home in record time.

They were slightly calmer when getting inside the apartment building, but once the elevator door closed, John slammed Alexander to the cold metal, and started devouring his mouth, his hands gripping his hips firmly as their tongues fought languidly. Thank goodness that no one decided to use the elevator at 3:27 a.m.

Once inside his apartment, John pushed Alexander against the door, hooking his lean legs around his waist, both groaning as their crotches rubbed together and created the very lusted friction.

Alexander nips at John throat, whispering hotly against his skin. “Fuck, you're even hotter in the light.”

John chuckles lightly, trusting his hips to meet Alexander's, groaning as his erection started to painfully strain in his jeans. He let Alexander stand on his own as he took off his shirt and pants, smirking as Alex’s jaw hung slightly open at the god-like man in front of his very own eyes.

After seeing no further action from Alexander, John took the liberty to take Alex’s shirt off, too, and unbuttoning his jeans, which Alexander took off after regaining focus. John grinned at the dark bruise prominently dominating the side of his neck, and decided that he needed to see more bruises in Alexander's beautifully tanned skin.

He bit hard on the collarbone, sucking lightly, then licking softly. Alexander, meanwhile, was producing whimpers as his head fell stiffly against the door. John moved farther down, and added yet another hickey to the collection. Then, he captured the shorter man by surprise, and all thoughts were thrown out the window as the pair gasped and sighed against the connection of their lips.

After losing the feeling of lips against his, John opened his eyes to see Alexander on his knees, completely naked, and quickly pulling John's boxers down while maintaining eye contact with the taller man. Alex’s breath hitched after John's erection sprung free from its confines, and John tried to suppress a smirk, “see something you like?” Alex licked his lips, looking at John's manhood like a starving man, and captured more than half of John's cock instantly, the latter groaning as he held Alex’s silky hair for dear life. As Alex bobbed his head, John decided to instead grip his hair tighter, and started trusting his dick into the wet, hot tunnel sinfully covering him.

Alexander moaned around John, clearly enjoying being treated rough. He took more of John into his mouth, and wrapped his small hand around what he couldn't fit. Alex slurped and sucked on his cock like a dying man, and John simply could not believe his luck at finding this man tonight. However, only few people got to see John truly invested in the sex, and when these rare moments happened, he often could not control his mouth. “Such a cock slut. You're nothing more than just a whore. I bet you enjoy choking on my dick.”

The only response he received from Alexander was humming, which sent vibrations throughout his cock, making him groan. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the warm mouth after a few more seconds of trusting, and watched as Alexander licked his cherry lips obscenely, rose to his feet, placed his hands on John's chest, and whispered, “make me yours.”

John growled, and slammed Alexander against the wall, gripping his legs and circling them around his own waist once again. They crush their lips together, open with gasps as John rubbed his dick on Alex’s ass, not penetrating just quite. Tongues clashed in a heated endeavor as John carried Alexander towards his bedroom, throwing him carelessly towards the bed, where Alex proceeded to open his legs. A clear invitation. 

The taller chuckled, draping himself over the other man, placing his weight on his knees as he rubbed their bare cocks together. The air of the room was filled with breathy moans from Alex and deep gasps from John. He only stilled when Alexander placed his hand on his chest, “John, please.”

“Tell me what you need, baby girl.” John teased Alexander, his lips curled as he saw the blown irises in his eyes. “Beg me for it.”

Alexander steadied himself, swallowed, and John started gracing his teeth over the skin, lightly nipping his neck again. Alex finally started, “God, John, I need your cock inside me, I need you to fuck me senseless until I'm crying. I need you to pin me down and make me yours. I need you to use me, mark me, make me your slut. Please, I need you to fuck me.”

John’s grip on his waist tightened to the point of bruising, and he gave a specially hard bite just a little above Alex's left nipple, before actually taking the round nub in his mouth. Alex yelped, his hips rising from the bed, but John held him down. He was sure that by the morning, Alexander will be covered with raw evidence from their lustful acts all over his body, and that only spurred John to bite harder on the skin. 

“John, John,” Alex whined, his hand intertwined in the springy curls, and said man finally decided to have mercy on the breathlessly beautiful man lying in his bed. 

He reached towards his drawer, fishing out lube and a condom, feeling the anticipation soaking from Alexander's body.

John opened the condom wrapper, and slowly put the condom as he watched Alexander, who was biting his tender bottom lip. He opened the lube, and smeared some on his fingers, warming it slightly before placing his hand on Alexander's back. A hand shot forward, however, and grabbed John's wrist to stop him. “No!”

John immediately retracted, and breathlessly asked “What's wrong?” 

“Uh,” Alexander blushed, his eyes cast downward, “I like to feel pain.”

John's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing, and instead started spread the lube on his cock, pumping slowly. “In that case,” he placed the tip of his manhood on Alexander's entrance, and watched the quick rise and fall of Alex's chest before trusting fully in, taking both men to surprise.

A sob escaped Alexander's throat as John filled him up, and John himself moaned deeply as a tight heat covered his dick.

He did not wait for Alexander, and just started trusting in and out of the lithe body beneath him, relishing on the breathy moans that escaped Alex's mouth. His eyes were screwed shut as John pounded deep into his heat, filling him up ever so beautifully.

“John,” Alex rasped out, and that was quite possibly the sexiest sound he had ever heard in his life, “harder. Faster.”

His wishes were answered when John threw Alex's legs towards his shoulders, reaching a new depth that had Alex shed tears, screaming in pleasure, “John! Yes!”

He rammed and trusted deeply, joining Alexander in the groans. “Is this what you wanted, Alexander? To be fucked in your dripping cunt by my long cock? To be my bitch?”

Alex gasped, thrashing widely in the bed, but John had other plans. He quickly turned Alexander around, on all fours, and entered him once again, immediately hitting his prostate, eliciting a loud scream from Alex's throat. “John!”

“You're my whore,” John whispered heatedly as he grabbed a handful of the raven hair, and pulled along with his trusts. Alexander was a mess. He pathetically cried, gasping feverishly. His hands gripped the bed sheets with rigor as the bed rocked along with their trusts. 

With his other hand, John cupped Alexander's soft ass in his hand, before raising it to print a perfect, red brand of his hand in his skin. Alexander, with the hair pulling, spanking, and actual fucking, was mewling into the bed, tears streaming down the curves of his cheeks. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” John groaned against the arc of Alex’s back. Finally, John gave one last slap to his blotchy ass cheeks, before picking up Alexander and placing him on his lap, with his chest towards Alex’s back. This time, Alex rode John as the latter breathed harshly against his neck. He placed his hand on Alexander’s ignored cock, and started pumping in time with his trusts.

Alex’s eyes rolled backwards as he moaned deeply, the side of his clean neck exposed to John, and he bit one last hickey on the delicious skin, adding to the already immense pleasure that Alexander must be experiencing. Two trusts later, Alexander came with a shout of John’s name, spilling his seed onto his hand, stomach, and bed as the orgasm traveled intensely through his body.

John came shortly after with a strangled gasp, since Alexander’s muscles clamped suddenly, almost painfully on him. John hissed as waves of pleasure fell crashing upon him, and he moaned brokenly, “Alex.”

Seconds trickled by as the two men regained their posture, breathing harshly as the lust started to fade into a simple memory. John was the first who broke the silence, “Alex, the condom is starting to hurt.”

Alex whined slightly as John picked him up with ease, his cock falling limply between his legs as Alexander’s raw hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness. John took off the condom, and threw it away on the trashcan by his desk, and walked towards his bathroom to grab a wet towel to clean their mess.

When he came back towards his room, Alexander was curled up slightly on one edge of the bed, eyes closed as a small smile played on his features. John sat on the bed, and tried to clean Alexander’s stomach, and smiled at how Alex seemed ticklish particularly on the upper sides of his waist. Then, a giggly Alexander emerged as John tried to clean the remnants of lube from his back. John threw away the towel towards the bathroom, and pulled up the covers over him and Alexander, pulling the shorter man close to his chest.

Alex could clearly hear John’s heartbeat from his position, and he could resist but place a small, lingering kiss on the source of the beating. John smiled, then frowned, “I’m sorry for talking to you that way, and being rough. I’m not usually like that.”

“It’s alright, dear Laurens.” Alex said, looking up to John through his lashes, and John couldn’t help but truly savor this man’s pure beauty. “I have quite a lot of fantasies involving rough sex, and may I just say, you exceeded my expectations.”

John blushed now, and it seems that his cocky manner was lost, as it was now Alexander who gained confidence after the actual deed.

Alexander laughed softly, and placed a kiss on John’s jaw. He closed his eyes, and muttered, “goodnight, John.”

He smiled, “Goodnight, Alex.”

 

 

When John woke up the next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. However, he also got a messy phone number scribbled on a piece of paper by his pillow, and a noise complaint from the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sinning with me!
> 
>  
> 
> (N/E)


	3. Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink 4 - John decides that taking a shower while thinking about Alexander might not have been the best idea. He only had to clean up more after.

“Bye,” John mumbled against Alexander's lips, the shorter of the two groaning as he had to pull away. If they continued, Alex would be late for work, and they certainly did not want to repeat what had happen last time. Alex had received more than enough embarrassment when he came into the office late one day, in disarray, and received multiple whistles and much teasing when his workers noticed the blossoming hickey peaking from the top of his shirt.

When he retold the story to John in their bedroom, John couldn’t help the smug grin that appeared in his face, which was later replaced by a look of complete pleasure.

Alex grabbed his coat from where it laid in the sofa, and swiftly kissed John once again. He pulled away, and breathlessly whispered, “see you later.”

Then he walked out the door, leaving John blushing and breathing heavily. The room seemed far too hot for his enjoyment, and so he decided to take a shower.

He realized it was a wrong idea once he started undressing.

Dark bruises adorned his collarbone, the exact same size of Alex's mouth. There was a smaller trail of hickeys that led downward until they stopped in the inside of his thigh. His mind started to wonder back to the events of the past night; how Alex had trailed his tongue down his body, how he had engulfed his member with those cherry lips of his, how his mouth produced sinful sounds as John entered his hot cavern, how his nails raked down his back as their hips slammed with each other...

A small moan escaped his mouth when he entered the refreshing shower with a more profound blush, and a new problem. John let the water run down his back, eyes closed, as he felt a satisfying stinging against the raw scratches that Alexander had made. He pressed against one of the bruises near his chest, hissing slightly since _this_ certain pain brought him a specific kind of pleasure.

John sighed as he leaned back towards the cold tiles of the shower, and tried to ignore his… problem as he tried to shower. He poured shampoo into the pads of his fingers, and thought of how those same fingers got the privilege of touching Alexander, making him produce the most unholy sounds as he caressed his body, his fingers traveling down his body and entering…

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but he now felt far too hot to do anything else but increase that warmth over his body. And yet, he still tried to rub the shampoo into his damp curls, scratching his scalp gently, imagining that it was Alexander running his fingers through John’s hair, pulling and scratching…

 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

John finally gave up any stupid restrain he put on himself, and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He kept his eyes closed, rubbing slowly at first, then started to speed up as he began thinking of his wonderfully hot boyfriend.

Alex, who always left bruises in his body as a reminder of their lustful acts of passion. Alex, who always knew how to kiss John to bring him the most possible pleasure. Alex, who would embrace his cock with his tight walls as John rocked into him.

Alex, who knew how to make John feel utterly and completely loved.

By this point, John was moaning as he pumped his hand up and down his cock, his other hand supporting himself from falling to the floor. He rubbed and rubbed, imagining that it was Alexander's hole that enveloping his dick instead of his hand. He imagined the sinfully loud moans that would break from within Alex as pleasure shot through his body. He imagined the scream that would erupt from Alexander as his hole tightened around John’s dick as he hit his prostate constantly, and how Alex would come in a loud scream as his body trembled beneath John. The mere sight of Alexander’s blissed, satisfied face was enough to make John come seconds later with a large moan, his lips forming one single name.

John came with a shout of Alexander's name against the white tiles of the wall. He slumped as he tried to regain his breathing, the water still hitting the back of his eyelids. He finally opened his eyes minutes later,  and frowned at the mess he made.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, a grin on his face, _it was worth it._


	4. By Actions Rather Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink 11- No speaking. Using only body language.

The man with the dark eyes laid on the bed, leaning on his elbows as he looked at the man with the hazel eyes.

The man with the hazel eyes laid on top of the smaller man, pressing their bare bodies together, both closing their eyes at the pleasure that traveled from their curled toes to the silky strands of hair. The taller man began placing ghostly kisses on the tanned neck in display, blowing gentle air to the fine hairs littering the other's body, watching with rapt eyes as a shudder went through the smaller man.

The shorter man pulled his lover upwards, crashing their lips together like the moon meeting the sea shore at night. Their lips moved rapidly, and yet, full of tender satisfaction and pure love. Their breaths mingled as they shared the same air, a simple whisper of hallelujah.

Some time after (because they never kissed for just a second. No. It was always more than just a greeting, it was meeting each other all over again, just like all those years ago) their lips stopped moving, but they didn't move from their closeness. The man with dark eyes grabbed the palm of the other, and while holding hands, their eyes met. And they just looked. And nothing was as pleasurable as seeing the immense amount of love that they hold for each other in their eyes. They gripped each others hands tighter.

And when the man with hazel eyes moved within his lover, the holy dove moved as well. Their eyes were locked with each other, little gasps of breath and small sighs filling the air around them.

Their lips met again in an effortless kiss, so unlike the passionate ones they normally have. But this kiss was different. All the other's seemed like a _stay with me right now_ caught up in the middle of sex. This kiss was a promise for a future, a _stay with me forever_ kiss.

And neither had to say anything to understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did I become such a romantic??
> 
> (This chapter was inspired by the song "Hallelujah", written by Leonard Cohen.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sinning with me.
> 
>  
> 
> (N/E)


End file.
